Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a world that appears in the first two Dark Storm games. It will appear in DS3. It is based off the multi-player computer game Club Penguin. Story Dark Storm When Stephen uses the wormhole to get to the other side of the Realm of Creativity, he and his party member find themselves on Club Penguin. After the logo appears, Gary the Gadjet Guy then finds Stephen and instantly identifies him as the Hero of the Universe. Soon after, Stephen is told by a pink penguin that a penguin known as Topper is in his iggloo, awaiting Stephen's arrival. After following a trail in the back of the Dock, Stpehen finds the iggloo and enters. Topper sees Stephen and his party member, and instantly appears. Suddenly, Darkness ambush the iggloo, led by Herbert P. Bear. Avfter defeating the Darkness hordes, Herbert then fights Stephen and Topper. Herbert runs into a hidden area, which, after finding white fur in the town, Stadium, and Snow Forts, leads Stephen and Topper to the Mine. Herbert is cornered, and the boss fight ensues. Herbert dies, and then Gary says that the Lighthouse is where the core is. After solving a puzzle, Stephen seals the core. Dark Storm 2 First Visit The S.S. Stephen is flying towards Club Penguin, when a Banzai Bill hits the ship! The ship crashes on Club Penguin, causing Stephen to remember Club Penguin, and realizes Gary can fix the ship. Gary says Topper borrowed his jackhammer and tools, so Stephen and his friend go into Topper's igloo. Topper says hello to Stephen, but the reunion is short when Herbert and some Darkness attack! Stephen and Topper return Gary's toolbox, and Gary says they might have to track down Herbert before Gary can fix the ship. After finding fur at the Town, and Mine, Topper thinks Herbert might trying to escape to the Iceburg. After using the boat to get to the Iceburg, Herbert finds himself trapped, and so goes on the boss fight! Herbert then merges with several Darkness, becoming the Icequaker! After tipping the Iceburg and sending both Stephen and Topper ashore, the boss fight restarts, but this time against a stronger Herbert. After defeating the Icequaker, Herbert dies, and then the core flies down in front of Stephen. The core is then sealed, and Gary reveals he repaired Stephen's ship. After, Sunset Island is unlocked, along with Godzilla. Second Visit (optional) After sealing Tri-State Area, Stephen returns to Club Penguin. Stephen visits every room, and find out the Iceburg is sunk underwater. Stephen eventually leaves. Dark Storm 3 Topper first appears when Stephen arrives. He tells how Darkness have overrun the island under the command of Herbert P. Bear, but there's still a hope. Stephen then proceeds to the Igloo Clearing, where he enters Rsnail's igloo. Rsnail and Gary tell Stephen how to get to Herbert's lair. Stephen then uses a belly slide minigame to get to Herbert's Lair. If Stephen's score is above 1,000 points, then he will recieve the Golden Belly charm, but if his score is below 1,000, then he'll get the Useless Gem item. Herbert uses the Forester Darkness to distract Stephen and Topper while he escapes. After a tough battle, a storm suddenly comes! Then the Grand Pearl, the most powerful Club Penguin thing, has turned Herbert into a giant beast! In order to defeat him, Stephen must take out his arms and heart, then must proceed to barrage the evil polar bear's head. After Herbert falls, Stephen clears Club Penguin, and the core, which is inside the pearl, is selaed. The pearl remains become the Penguin King charm, and Topper gives Stephen a white gem with a engraved drawing of a snowflake on it, the Ice Element! Stephen then leaves. Trivia *If a player tries to leave CP during the first visit in DS2, it will say "S.S. Stephen is crashed" *Topper is one of Stephen's favorite helpers. *In DS3, Herbert should've corrupted the world, because he had the core *Godzilla will sometimes swallow the ship in DS